Eric and Sookie like you have never seen before
by damon's tastiest bite2
Summary: Eric and Sookie like you have never seen before.  Really hot.  XXX...SEX SEX SEX
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning Miss. Stackhouse." Eric Northman, Miss. Stackhouse's assistant, says as he does every morning. "Can I get you anything? Coffee? Tea? Anything?

"Well Eric I do have something I need from you but we will talk about it later."

"Yes ma'am." Eric says obediently.

He walks out of the office and goes back to his desk. Sookie can not get her mind off that amazing ass of her most obedient assistant. She has had feelings about Eric for almost a year now. She is single, 25, and ready for a man to ravish her well toned body. She wanted that man to be Eric Northman.

Eric sat at his computer thinking how hot Sookie looked in her white short sleeve button down shirt, and her gray pencil skirt that made her ass look absolutely perfect.

"God what I would do to that ass. My God it's perfect."

Eric is suddenly interrupted by a page on his phone. "Eric could you come into my office I want to talk to you about some of these reports?"

"Yes Miss Stackhouse, I will be right in." Eric says with a smirk on his face.

He walked in and stood by her leaning over the desk looking at the reports laying there.

"Why don't you have a seat Mr. Northman."

"Mr. Northman? She has never called me Mr. Northman." Eric thought to himself as he sits down in a chair next to her.

"I have a proposal for you." Sookie says

"What kind of proposal?" Eric is very curious.

Sookie runs her hands over Eric's thigh. His eyes widen and chills run up his spine.

"A very personal request is probably a better way of saying what I mean."

"you still haven't told me what you mean though."

"Eric do you find me attractive?" Sookie asks with her hand still on his thigh.

"Yes I think you are a very beautiful woman." Eric rubs the back of his had down her face. His hands work there way up to the back of her neck. He pulls her into a passionate kiss. He gets up and picks her up out of her chair. She wraps her legs around his solid body. She starts to unbutton his shirt to expose that georgous, rock hard body of his. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. "Shit" they both said at the same time. They both part instantly and Eric begins to button his shirt back. KNOCK KNOOCK KNOCK. "One minute". Sookie yells walking over to the door quickly. She pokes her head out to talk to the waiting coworker outside the door. She shuts the door after about a minute on talking. Eric is waiting behind her ready to start back up again. She pushes him off and says, "Are you crazy? We almost got caught here." She walked over to her desk and wrote down her address and phone number.

"Come over at 8:30 tonight, its Friday we can have some drinks and then skip right to dessert." Eric smiles and takes the yellow sticky note with her information on it.

Eric walks out of the office, packs his things and then leaves for the day.

"Today will be one hell of a night." He says as he smirks to himself and walks out the door from his office building to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK, Eric Northman knocks at the front door wearing a black button down shirt and jeans. Sookie finally answers the door. All Eric can think to himself is how good she looks in her sheer red robe.

"Wow you look amazing. I feel like I'm not dressed appropriately." Eric says scanning her body.

"Well I was thinking we could stay in tonight and just have some drinks here, Please come in." Sookie explains.

"Yeah that sounds great." Eric says.

"What would you like to drink?" Sookie says as she walks Eric into her home.

"Whatever you have would be great." Eric says staring at her ass.

Sookie goes into the kitchen and makes two drink, both are stout. She hands him the glass, and he takes a sip. "Mmmmm, Soco and Dr. Pepper, if I knew any better I would say you are trying to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me." Eric says smiling.

"I wouldn't have to get you drunk to take advantage of you." Sookie says with a wink.

Chills shot through Eric's body. He readjusted himself because the bulge in his pants was becoming obvious. Sookie was well aware of the other presence in the room. She walked around the back of the couch to turn on some music then join Mr. Northman. She sits on the couch with her body leaned into his slightly. He puts his hand on her leg and brushes his fingers along her upper thigh.

She sets her drink down and stretches out a little more on the couch and is now practically lying on top of Eric. She lays her head back and her hands slide up her waist to her robe and slips it open exposing her black matching bra and panties. Eric's eyes widen and he places his hand on her stomach by her belly button. She closes her eyes and she pulls his arm down bringing his lips to hers. As Eric's hands explored her body quiet whimpers escape her parting mouth. Sookie feels his ever growing member on her back. She wants him inside of her.

Eric sat up and grabbed one of Sookie's smooth, freshly shaven legs and placed it on the other side of his waist so she would be straddling him. She started to grind on the member in between his legs. Eric wanted her so bad he was about to cum the moment they touched tonight. She got up and onto the floor. Eric immediately took his pants off knowing what was about to happen. Sookie was in awe at what she saw next. Eric Northman was a very large man. She teased him with the tip of her tongue then began to bob her head in an ever changing rhythmic motion. He never knew what was next. "God she is good with her mouth." He thought. He wanted to please her the way she was pleasing him. He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. He tossed her lightly on the white Egyptian cotton sheets, and mounted her with ease. He peels her bra and panties away from her body fully exposing Sookie. "How do you want it?" Eric growls.

Sookie bites her lip, turns over on her stomach, and pushes her tight ass toward his erect cock.

Eric grabbed her waist and thrust in and out of he until she screamed his name. He was in total ecstasy. Sookie wanted more. She wanted to ride Mr. Northman. He pulled out and laid down on the bed Sookie mounted him and he slowly slides himself into her. Sookie leaned her body back and road him as if the night would never end.

"uhh come on baby. Cum for me baby." Eric panted, he was on the brink. Sookie came pushing Eric over the edge sending them both into an erotic orgasm they both have never felt before.

The laid together for a while and then drifted off to sleep.

Sookie woke up the next morning to empty sheets next to her.


End file.
